Morrigan
Introduction Morrigan is the effective queen of Styxia and its surrounding region of the dark sea. By extension, she is also the ruler of the vast majority of the Styxian race, and along with Mercury and Hades is one of three most powerful rulers of the hell islands. She is an enigmatic figure, unknown to much of the larger world, and keeps many secrets. Appearance Morrigan is tall compared to most dark sea natives, and seems surprisingly slender. She generally wears dark colored robes, usually in shades of black or purple, allong with small pieces of jewelry with jagged or spiralling designs. contrasting with this, her skin is extremely pale, almost white in color. Her hair is bound into several long braids, some of which almost reach her waist, decorated with more pieces of jewelry, and a number of much shorter strands. She also wears a simple coronet with a jagged design. There is a dark purple oval in the center of her forehead, framed by the coronet. It is not clear whether this is a natural part of her body or an implanted object, or whether it has any purpose besides decorative. Morrigan has Stygian Blight, a condition she apparently shared with her predecessors, and as a result she exhibits unusual features or traits that are not shared with other Styxian. Her eyes are entirely black and almost featureless, although under some lighting vertical slit pupils can be discerned in them. A dark vein-like patern is vissible on her face and other parts of her body, standing out against her skin. She also posesses four short horns on her head, instead of the single pair normally shown by Styxians, and her ears are clearly pointed. Personality Morrigan, first and foremost, is dedicated to her realm, and is ruthless in ensuring it is protected. She sees the world as an unfair and uncaring place that will punish any weakness, and encourages her people never to present themselves as vulnerable. Much of Morrigan's character seems to be shaped by her environment. She is aware that Styxia's position, situated between two warlike nations, could easily become very tenuous, and makes sure to have countermoves against hostility from both. Compared to her fellow leaders, Mercury and Hades, Morrigan is not as aggressive, and is more willing to negotiate with others. In this, however, she continues to put the interests of herself and her realm before all else, and is always trying to manipulate events in her favor. Her cunning is exceptional, and she is said to be constantly planning for any eventuality, even while appearing passive. It is certainly true that she has exceptional awareness of events within the Dark Sea, and never appears caught off guard or surprised by new developments Morrigan, when met in person, is haughty and cold towards outsiders not of her realm, and even more so towards surface dwellers, as she has less information about the surface than she would like, and subsequently regards it as another potential threat. Within her nation, surprisingly, she is known for being much warmer and kinder, although this, again, is tempered by her belief that ruthlessness is necessary. She makes a point of knowing her subjects by name, and having at least some knowledge of their hopes, aspirations, and fears. Few outsiders hear of this side of her, as she encourages her people to be elusive and inscrutable to others, which is one reason why Styxia is seen as an exceptionally mysterious place. Asside from this, Morrigan does not shy away from violence when she deems it necessary, and fights with surprising ferocity. She is known to have once personally pursued a crew of pirates that attempted to raid Styxia, and visciously dismembered the entire crew as a warning to other would be aggressors. Abilities and Powers Relationships Mercury Morrigan has very limited contact with the ruler of Hellpiea, as both of them prefer to keep to their own domains. She acknowledges him as a potential threat to Styxia, given the size and power of his army, and has responded accordingly. However, she also sees him as unimaginative and limited, merely ruling over his own borders instead of trying to improve his kingdom or claim more teretory, as well as clinging to power simply for power's sake rather than other ends. Hades Morrigan sees Hades as an equal, being the ruler of a neighboring empire. Much like Mercury, she respects Hades as being powerful and dangerous, as well as a threat to Styxia if he chose to attack. She appears to hold him in higher regard than Mercury, but the exact nature of this is unclear. History Tell us what happened to your character? Quotes "A queen is sustained by her realm and her people. She grows in strength as they do, and so she must sustain them in kind, so that they may grow further." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Hell Island Characters Category:Hell island related Category:Styxian Category:Female Category:13th Madman